


I Value You

by Iris_Dietrich



Category: The Vampire Diaries & Related Fandoms, The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: F/M, Gilbert Sister, Vampire Slayer(s)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-23
Updated: 2017-09-30
Packaged: 2019-01-04 10:02:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 10
Words: 15,902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12166692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iris_Dietrich/pseuds/Iris_Dietrich
Summary: A Matt Donovan/OC story.Wilhelmina is the oldest Gilbert sibling, when she turned 14 she was let in on the vampire secret of Mystic Falls. Every summer after that she was sent to her Uncle John's who trained the latest Gilbert hunter to fight. During the school year her father would challenge her mind getting her to think with military strategy something he had secretly been doing since she was young.She was molded to be the perfect defender of her siblings and at 19 there were no more training scenarios or practice drills- no, her parents had died and she had been called to do what she was born to do... Fight.





	1. Chapter 1

**Willa POV:**

I am positive my parents gave me that name to make sure from the earliest time I could protect myself. I mean lets be honest that not the name you give to a kid you DON'T want to be bullied on the playground. Apparently it means **resolute protector** and that's what I was.

I am a person who has always been proud of who I was, of who my family was but my father warned me about letting that pride corrupt me. I figured it out years later who he was worried I'd turn into, his brother John, my Uncle and Godfather.

John had let his pride of his heritage and his hatred for those he hunted eat away at light inside of him and it corrupted the goodness he used to be filled with. My father, Grayson Gilbert never wanted that for me but would still send me off with John every summer. John had many contacts and he made sure I was trained to the best of my abilities away from the prying eyes of Mystic Falls.

I would miss my brother and sister whenever I was away but I knew I was doing this for them to be able to protect them and I told myself that was the most important thing.

I tried to keep in contact with everyone as much as possible, I would write to them all the time, Jeremy would always write back but Elena was often too busy with cheerleading and if she did write it was usually in her diary, the one Mom encouraged her to have. 

My mom and Elena had a really special bond everything my Mom used to be or do Elena wanted to have and do as well. I was never jealous... I had that same type of bond with my dad. He would take me into his practice often giving me puzzles to solve whenever he was busy with patients, he kept me close teaching me everything he could about life, medicine, philosophy, with whatever free moment he could find.

I felt bad for Jeremy he was often an after thought, especially with both our parent's clearly having a favorite and that made me try that much harder to always show him how much he was loved and wanted. I did it with my letters whenever I was away and when I was there I would always take his side in anything... that sometimes drove Elena crazy but that kinda made it more fun.

When John informed me that my parents had died I thought it was a test of some kind. I stood there in silence trying to work out what he wanted my response to be. I never knew the power of denial until that day... and now I wish I could have stayed there longer. 

Going home for the funeral was brutal. It was like suddenly someone had hit the mute button on my world. I knew people were talking and moving around but I couldn't follow or make sense of anything. I had been preparing all this time to take on the supernatural and my parents die in a mundane car accident???

My mind couldn't wrap around that. My aunt Jenna came as John apparently didn't want the burden of two kids and although I was often there I kept up the facade that I was away at college so I could still disappear every week to train only coming back on weekends. I was staying at our lake house that had been my new base of operations since I spilt from John, I was too angry at him for not being there for my siblings, I mean Jenna wasn't that much older than I was and she was being saddled with so much, he should had stepped up. Still she was grateful I was there to help on the weekends.

Anyway this is my story but please whatever you do, don't call me Wilhelmina.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I see Wilhelmina as Sophia Bush but feel free to cast/imagine whoever you want.


	2. Chapter 2

**Jeremy POV:**

Oh my God! Elena has been driving me **crazy** this week! Ever since we went back to school she has been like a momzilla and it's getting real old... and she wonders why I get high. 

I can't believe last night with Vicky getting attacked out in the woods... I am ditching school to go see her I don't care what Elena says. I am counting the days until my oldest sister, Billie, comes home to "watch us" for the weekend. It'd be nice to have one damn person on my side again and she's always been there for me. I called and told her what happened and she was very concerned, it helped me not feel so crazy for freaking out.

I mean school just started... it not like I am gonna fall behind or anything and yet all Elena is worrying about is pretending like everything is normal, well its not, our parents died, our aunt is loosing her head trying to keep it all together, and hey the sister of your first love was attacked but by all means lets focus on school and everything looking perfect so the new guy keeps giving you those dreamy looks!

As I am leaving the hospital I get a text from Billie telling me she took a few days off and just got here. **Yes!** I start jogging home when I get the confirmation I need to know she's here...

When my grandfather left her his vintage car after he died I admit I was super jealous until I saw the damn thing. 

Its this hideous 1958 Edsel Bermuda station wagon but she refuses to drive anything else. Sometimes she is such a dork but I love her. Seeing the car in the driveway I race up to the house and I am immediately bowled over by one of her hugs. I get the wind knocked out of me but it was worth it.

**Willa/Billie POV:**

"I missed you!" I scream at Jeremy before tackling him down.

"I saw you two weeks ago." He says rolling his eyes at me.

"Its too long, I'm sorry I missed our last weekend but I'am here now tell me everything." I say dragging him over to the sofa plopping us both down.

"Its okay I get it, I'am just happy your here now." He tells me making me smile, I love my brother.

He catches me up on what's been going on in Mystic Falls and from the sound of it there is a vamp in town, apparently Vicki even said as much. I am determined to eliminate the problem she's messed up enough as it is she doesn't need some demon messing with her.

"Hey, look at me." I tell him, "I am going to take care of it. You know Uncle John taught me to hunt. If I have to search the woods for the _mountain lion_ or wolf or whatever it was that hurt Vicki, I'll get it and I'll kill it." Perhaps getting a little too intense for my 15 year old little brother.

He gives me a weird look.

"You're actually serious aren't you?" He asks.

"Yeah," I admit and shrug, "I may be psycho but there's nothing I wouldn't do for you." 

He smiles a little and shakes his head at me.

"That is terrifying yet comforting all at once." He says getting up and walking away from me to head upstairs, _if he only knew._

"What can I say thats what I excel at terror and comfort, just be grateful the terror is never directed at you." I shout after him.

Okay... now to figure out who the new vamp in town is.

My first stop was Sherif Forbes. She gives me a list of suspects but none check out so I decide to drop in on Zach Salvatore our local Vervain grower/occasional pot dealer but he keeps that last one even more on the DL then the town's vampire secret.

I go over to the Boarding House and after the usual hello's and how've ya been's I start to inquire about recent events to get his take on things but he hasn't looked me in the eye once and is shifting around an awful lot.

This sets my jaw in a hard line but I pretend to buy the BS he is selling and leave. On the way out I decide to discreetly place a few bugs I was lucky enough to be carrying on me unfortunately I only had time for one before I risked getting caught. I placed it on the underside of a console prominently displaying decanters full of liquor. I'll get the information I need from Zach one way or another.

**Later that day** I'm in the basement of our family home, Dad had it soundproofed... it was his home office where no one was allowed in not even me but I decide he would be okay with me taking it over now. 

I set up my spy equipment, gotta love technology nowadays. I power up my laptop and start watching the feed from the bug I hid at the Salvatore Boarding House... granted all I can see is feet but I'll still hear and listen and should be able to learn what I need to. 

After about 45 minutes I hear a voice I recognize... **Elena** , and soon things start to unravel.

_-What the hell is Elena doing there?_  

_\--Oh my god the two Salvatore brother's are back in town. That is very very bad news._ _  
_

_\---Ew is one putting the moves on her?_

_\----Oh god I think she has a crush on one._

_\-----Phew, finally she got out of there._

_\------Wait one attacked Vicki and other compelled her?_

_\-------Oh hell no..._ _I can not believe Zach would allow this!_  

The brother's disperse from the living room area and I am close to seething after hearing everything they had to say. I am putting a stop to this tonight. No way two vampires come into my town hurt my brother's girl and then lure my sister into their 100 year old feud! NOT GONNA HAPPEN!


	3. Chapter 3

**Willa/Billie POV:**

_Damn it!_ Two vampires... that makes things more difficult, plus they can walk around in the sun which means they are **very** well connected. I've only known one other Vamp to have a daylight ring, it might sound a little serial killery but I kept it... that was one of my toughest kills. 

I've learned one brother is going to school with Elena and the other keeps popping up determined to also make an impression on her which means they won't be able to disappear without her noticing and asking questions. _Damn it!_   That complicates things further... okay think, I need a plan. 

Alright first thing- Vicki, I need to get to the hospital.

* * *

 

 **Later that Night** I am at the grill with Elena and some of her friends, I'm treating them to way too much fried food. Jeremy is supposed to be meeting us here but he hasn't arrived yet.

Among those friends who are here is Matt Donovan... confession- I've always had a little crush on Matt but I told myself it was wrong, he was two years younger than me and my parents were always pushing him and Elena together. 

Growing up the oldest I was always told to take care of my brother and sister, I guess I couldn't reconcile that with actually taking something that was supposed to be Elena's so I never admitted my feelings to anyone.

I didn't want to be a bad big sister but anytime I see him these feelings of... _longing_ , begin to stir in me. Not to mention he is still sore over the breakup with my sister and is always looking at her like a love starved puppy, I swear those looks cut me like a knife.

All of a sudden Jeremy comes racing in apparently Vicky is missing.

 _ **No! Dammit**_ , I shouldn't have left her at the hospital unprotected. I thought she'd be safe for the night but I was wrong... I have to find her, if something happens to her it'll be all my fault.

I sneak out the door while everyone else is still arguing and snapping at each other. I vaguely catch something about Jeremy and dealing just as I exit and I have to take a deep breath, that'll have to be tomorrow's problem.

**Stefan POV:**

Damon has Vicki, damn it! I am freaking out but trying not to draw too much attention to myself, I head to the square and try to focus enough to listen to where they might be but I end up running into Matt.

"Hey" He says a bit challengingly,

"Hey" I respond somewhat warily.

"Have you seen my sister?" He asks.

The guilt and panic start bubbling up and the thought of what Damon has done and will do to her.

"No, sorry." I respond trying to shake him off so I can focus on getting to Vicki before Damon does something that can't be undone. 

"I can't find her she's missing." He says worrying... I know it sounds callous but I don't need this right now, I feel guilty enough as it is without looking into this kids eyes and its not gonna help me stop Damon any quicker.

"Uh... I'll keep an eye out for her," I tell him somewhat awkwardly before turning to walk away.

"Hey!" He shouts stopping me.

Breathe Stefan, _I tell myself,_ you can't freak out on this kid he's just worried for his sister.

"I saw you at the hospital yesterday." He says as though he's accusing me of something. _Damn it._ Alright don't look like you've been caught out on something.

"Did You." I say trying to sound casual, careful not to let on I am a little ruffled with his questioning. 

"What were you doing there?" He asks, shoot maybe this kid should be a cop he has his interrogation face down.

"Visiting." I say vaguely, c _ome on Matt, let this go, I am trying to help here._

"Visiting?" He doesn't seem to buy this... I swear I am gonna **kill** Damon. I really don't have it in me to try and compel anyone else today.

He looks down and shuffles his feet a little before continuing,

"You know Elena and I... we've known each other a long time and we might not be together right now but I look out for her and I always will." 

I give him a nod, I hate to admit it but this is the kind of guy worthy of Elena but I am too selfish to walk away. 

My hearing suddenly picks up Vicki pleading with Damon and I quickly excuse myself from Matt not breaking my stride to give him an opportunity to ask anything else.

I hear crying, Vicki is pleading with Damon while he plays with her out on a ledge. I can't believe this is who my brother has become. I quickly make sure no one is looking before I jump up onto the roof earning mild praise from Damon.

"Not bad, have you've been eating bunnies?" He remarks,

"Let her go." I demand.

"Really? Ok."  Damon makes like he is going to let Vicki fall off the the building causing both of us to scream out,

"No!"

I beg him not to and he throws her back onto the roof where she collapses in front of me. I wanted to catch her but I stop myself... I am conceded if I appear to care too much he will kill her just to mess with me and she doesn't deserve that... neither does Matt.

"Ugh Relax." Damon says like Vicki is somehow acting unreasonably. 

"What's happening?" She says devolving into a sobbing mess by me feet, I swear I want to punch a hole straight through Damon's head for this.

Damon steps towards me, "I don't need her to be dead, but...you might." He says to me tauntingly before crouching down and asking Vicki what attacked her the other night.

"I don't know. An animal?" She replies getting fed up.

"Are you sure about that?" He asks, " **Think**  about it. Think really hard. What attacked you?" he asks again.

Something comes over her and she seems to have a moment of clarity, 

"Vampire," she spits the word out accusatorially at Damon. I am trying to work out what he is playing at here. How does doing any of this benefit him if she knows it was him who attacked her?

"Who did this to you?"  

Vicki screams "You did!" 

"Wrong!" He tells her.... _oh dammit now I know what he's playing at._

"Don't," I beg.

"Stefan," He tells her and she looks back to me confused. 

He grabs her off the ground and holds her close to him. This can't be happening...

"Don't." I try again praying he still has a little brotherly concern left but I am wrong. 

"Come here." He turns her, "Stefan Salvatore did this to you." He says compelling her. Son of a-

"NO... no! It was you I remember now. It was you!" She says not succumbing to his supernatural will, _wait what?_

Damon looks at me like it's my fault, "Really brother, Vervain?"

"I didn't give her any vervain."I tell him just as surprised as he is by the development,he looks at me for a beat before deciding to believe me and then he wraps his hand around her neck demanding to know who it was.

"Damon don't" I warn, I don't know who slipped her vervain but it might just get her killed.

"I don't know what your talking about," Vicki chokes out. Damon sneers at this.

"hmm well as I see it brother there is only one thing to be done." He says with that sinister smirk on his... 

"Wait no!" I say trying to stop him but I'm not fast enough.

Damon bites into his wrist before shoving it in Vicki's mouth and quickly snapping her neck.

"No," I say horrified, "What have you done?" I thought he'd kill her not turn her, this can't be happening.

"Please, that girl's gonna thank me for what I did."

"Really? like how you've been thanking me?" this stopped him in his tracks.

"Careful Stefan," He replies looking murderous before he quickly puts back on his face of indifference that he's long since mastered and looks around like he's surveying his kingdom.

"Ah its good to be home. I think I might stay awhile. This town could use a bit of a wake up call don't you think?"

"What are you up to Damon?"

"Thats for me to know and for you to dot dot dot." He tells me to give Elena his best before he exits off the ledge disappearing into the night. I have to figure out a way to get him to leave town before anyone else gets hurt.

I look down at Vicki's body... I guess the safest thing to do would be to wait up here for another couple of hours till everyone has gone home and then I'll take her back to the boarding house. Staring at her broken neck I decide I am going to help her maybe if I teach her the animal diet right away and she never tastes how good human blood is she'll be able to adjust.

Still one thing is bothering me... _who slipped her the vervain?_  

Is it possible Matt knows more than he's letting on, he was the only one I saw at the hospital while I was there... dammit, until I know for sure It looks like I'll be looking out for both Donavan's.

I am about to pick her up before I hear something from the building across the street but before I can think to do anything a wooden vervain soaked bullet hits me right between the eyes. 

.

.

Then there is just darkness. 


	4. Chapter 4

**Willa/Billie POV:**

Why did I have to shoot him on the roof? This is gonna be so much work. 

I wait a few more minutes making sure the cost is clear before I make my way across the square to where I know Stefan is currently unconscious. 

I'm surprised when I bump into Vicki on my way. I try to make sure she is okay, she seems really out of it but she shakes off my concern and pushes me away telling me she's fine she just took some pills. I still don't understand why she isn't still in the hospital, I thought for sure someone (vampire) had taken her.

I decide to call Matt and tell him I just spotted her. Hopefully she's fine I did give her vervain so I know they couldn't have compelled her again maybe she did just take too many pills.

I stop in my tracks as something dawns on me and I look back to the building I'm heading towards and then back to the direction Vicki was running. 

 _Wait was she up there with them?_  

I only got set up with the rifle as Damon was jumping off the building and I didn't see anyone other than Stefan but I didn't really look too hard I was too focused on getting the shot... 

**Stefan POV:**

Ughh I am regaining consciousness and I ache all over, what the hell happened last night? 

I go to massage my temples but I'm stopped by restraints... what the fuck is going on?

I then remember being shot and I quickly jolt fully awake, I look around trying to figure out where I am. I don't recognize this place... who the hell would do this? 

Its then that the door opens an a woman descends the stairs, huh must be in a basement this place looks residential. I study the woman trying to figure out who the hell she is but she doesn't look familiar.

"Who are you what do you want with me?" I demand to know,

"What did you do to Vicki Donavan?" She asks and I am taken aback. 

"Wait this is about Vicki? I didn't do anything to her it was my brother I swear."

She raises one eyebrow looking a little amused, "Wow, you gave that up quick I'am guessing there's no love lost between you two?"

 If she only knew.

"Please, look I promise you I am not like my brother, I never wanted anyone to get hurt. Thats why you have to let me go okay? I need to get him under control or there's no telling what he'll do."

"Right, because you've done awesome with that so far, huh? Come on, what's the great plan to take out Damon Salvatore?" _Wait take out as in..._

"I never said anything about taking him out."

"Thats the only way he will ever stop killing!" She shouts in my face, "It is the only option which ensures everyone's safety! But maybe you don't really care about us _little humans_ like you claim, maybe the only way you'd really be rid of your brother once and for all was if he hurt a very special _little human,_ hmm?" She crouches down in front of me getting herself eye level before uttering her next word and really shocking me.

"Elena" 

She leans back on her heels waiting for my reaction and I can't control myself like I did with Matt last night.

"How do you know Elena, she has nothing to do with this I swear if you-"

My threat is cut off by her laughing,

"Really?" She says in-between giggles.

"You think **I am** the danger to Elena?" She gets very serious and abruptly stops laughing and pulls a gun out shooting my chest up with wooden bullets thankfully not hitting my heart, but I don't think its because she missed.

" **I am the one** that's gonna make sure you and your brother never hurt a single hair on her head."

"I would never hurt Elena"I try to tell her but she just gives me the _oh please look._

"and Damon?" That I can't answer as confidently.

"I wouldn't let him" I say trying convince the both of us.

"The way you didn't let him hurt Vicki?" I look down ashamed, I wasn't strong enough to protect her but I can't drink human blood or I will become every bit the monster my brother is, worse actually.

"You see that moment of hesitation when you ask yourself If you could really kill your brother," She snaps her fingers, "thats all the time he needs to end Elena and I can't take that risk, so here's what we're gonna do..."

She uncovers a surgical tray I some how missed earlier while I was scanning the room and picks up a syringe 

"Do you know what's in this?" She asks,

I can't help rolling my eyes, "Obviously not but I have a feeling you're going to tell me."

She smiles  before coming at me with the full syringe jabbing me in the neck and again... darkness.

**Damon POV**

Alright seriously where is my brother? I am starting to get **bored** in this town with no one to antagonize... and let's just say me and boredom- that is not a good combination, for anyone. 

I just asked blondie, who can attest to how true that earlier statement is, turns out he  wasn't at school.

He's hasn't been back to the boarding house either and Zach has no ideas and he all but accused **me** of being behind Stefan's disappearance.

I hardly care what that idiot thinks of me but I told him It wasn't me that this time at least I hadn't done anything... well anything to Stefan. 

Next stop on the 'find my brother tour', Elena's.

_*Knock*Knock*Knock_

She opens the door but looks disappointed to see me, _that's always a boost to the ego._

Okay time to put on the 'charming mysterious good guy mask', charming and mysterious I have down pat hopefully she'll be too distracted by my good looks to realize the absence of that last one.

"Hey I am sorry to bother you but have you seen Stefan?" I ask concerned, "I know you have gotten close lately and he didn't come home last night I'am kinda starting to get worried." 

"No, I thought maybe he was blowing me off." She says scrunching her eye brows together looking adorably perplexed,

"Not his style trust me. Do you mind if I come in maybe between us we can try and figure out where he might have gone?"I say doing my very best impersonation of the concerned older brother.

She must buy it because she appears to soften and let some of her guard down inviting me in... I can't help the devious little grin I get crossing the threshold exited to rub this little fact in as soon as Stefan stops pouting and comes back out to play.

* * *

 

**Unknown Location/Time- Stefan POV:**

I come to, looking up at tree branches, I twist my head around still feeling too groggy to get up I try to figure out where I am.

I'm in the woods somewhere and it's night but that's all I got. After a few moments I try to sit up but pain shoots through me and I look down to see there is a large stake stabbing me in my gut.

It appears to be a "pinning" a note to me. I quickly yank out the stake, _like ripping of a bandaid_ , and read the note:

_Dear Mr. Salvatore,_

_If you look at your hands you'll find yourself missing a very important piece of jewelry. If you want your daylight ring back you will figure out a way to "deal" with your brother once and for all. You have until sunrise. If your successful the ring with be left in this spot for you._

_-Good Luck_

Seriously who the hell is this woman?


	5. Chapter 5

_Dear Mr. Salvatore,_

_If you look at your hands you'll find yourself missing a very important piece of jewelry. If you want your daylight ring back you will figure out a way to "deal" with your brother once and for all. You have until sunrise. If your successful the ring with be left in this spot for you._

_-Good Luck_

 

Seriously who the hell is this woman?

I make my way back to the boarding house knowing I have one hell of a long night ahead of me. I walk in and Damon is immediately on me.

"Well well well... and where have you been all day young man? You had _Elena_ very worried but don't worry I was there to comfort her."

I ignore his attempt to bait me into a fight and stay focused, "We have a problem."

"Talking about Vickie? I thought I made it clear that was **your** problem." 

Shit! "Damn it! I forgot about Vicki, what happened did she make the transformation?" I ask.

Damon looks at me incredulously, "How the hell am I supposed to know... What the hell is going on with you?"

"I was kidnapped last night by a woman who **really** wants you dead. She took my daylight ring before dumping me into the woods telling me I had till morning if I ever wanted to enjoy walking in the sun again."

"Ouch... thats rough."

"Damon this is serious we need to figure out who this person is."

He takes a swig of his drink and shrugs his shoulders, "Considering all we have to go on is she wants **me** dead, thats doesn't exactly help narrow down the list of suspects, 'fraid your about to become a nightwalker Steffy, tough brake." 

"Or I could just kill you and get my ring back." I taunt.

Damon narrows his eyes at me calling my bluff, "We both know your not strong enough. Now if you'll excuse me I'm a little bit curious about Mystic Falls' potential new pot head vampire. See ya later brother."

 

**Willa POV (watching/listening from the Gilbert basement):**

_I knew he wouldn't do it. I need to get Jeremy, Elena, and Jenna_ _all on vervain and fast. I'll either have to wait till the brothers_ _are away from the house and get it from Zach or drive back to_ _the lake house where I've been growing some myself._

_I decide_ _its too big of a risk to go back to the Salvatore so I ask Jenna to_ _let Elena and Jer know I had to go back to school but if Vicki turns_ _up to call me asap and I'll be back to see them on the weekend._

**_3rd person POV:_ **

"Ahhhhh!" Stefan wakes up screaming in his bedroom after having a nightmare about Damon attacking Elena

"Bad dream?" His brother rhetorically asks leaning casually against the door frame, "Do you know how easy it was to get into your head just now? You really need some human blood... not that it will really prevent my fun now that your out a daylight ring."

He saunters into the room and continues his dark soliloquy, "You know I'd tell you to lay off napping in the day but then you'd miss out on all the nighttime fun Mystic Falls has to offer... well I suppose I'm the one offering all the fun around here lately." Damon smirks annoying Stefan.

Stefan throws a knife at Damon, hitting him in the stomach. Damon pulls it out grunting at the discomfort, " I suppose I deserved that."

"Yeah you did, the only reason I am **trapped** in here during the day is because for some reason I decided killing my brother was wrong. Starting to rethink my position on that."

Damon smirks, "Gotta say I am digging the whole brotherly love thing you got going on lately. But worry not brother I decided to return the favor." He tosses Stefan the local paper that outlines  how they caught the culprit, 'The _animal_ responsible for killing coach Tanner and all those people.'

"It was a mountain lion. Really big one. It attacked a hunter this morning. It's all over the news, _Deadly beast captured. All's well in Mystic Falls._ "

"Why would you cover your tracks?" Stefan asks suspiciously,

"Well I might have done a little bonding with Elena over your disappearance, I've decided to stay a while, I'm just having way too much fun here with you and Elena."

"Can't touch her now." Stefan says with a hint of victory in his voice.

Damon look unbothered, "why because of your _'please forgive me for pulling my vanishing act'_ gift?" (speaking of the necklace Stefan gave Elena with vervain in it.)

"Well, the vervain keeps me out of her head. Maybe that's not my target. Believe it or not, Stefan, some girls don't need my supernatural persuasion. Some girls just can't resist my good looks, style, charm, and my unflinching ability to listen to Taylor Swift."

Damon starts to leave but then surprises Stefan by stabbing him  in the stomach with the same knife form earlier. It clearly hurts Stefan more than it did Damon, and Stefan falls to the floor in agony.

"This is John Varvatos, dude dick move. You know still no sign of **Vicki** surprised your 8 ton conscious seems to have forgotten about her."

Stefan grunts out holding his stomach together, "I havent forgotten I've been trapped here and when it is night I'am running around putting out fires and trying to get Elena to forgive me, a little difficult considering I can't exactly tell her the truth."

"Why not? afraid she'll see you as a monster?" Damon lets out a sarcastic gasp and leaves.

From upstairs Stefan is able to hear a part of a confrontation happening between Damon and Zach, he yanks the knife out and zooms down to find Damon holding Zach by his neck. Thankfully he arrived before it escalated any further and is able to get Damon to let go and leave.

Zach is gasping for breath when Damon finally lets go, "Hey, are you okay?" Stefan asks Zach,

Zach pushes him away, "No, I'm not. And neither are you! How many more people have to die before you see that?"

Stefan sighs, "I see it. All right, Zach, I see it."

"Then why aren't you doing anything about it?"

"I can't, Zach. **I can't**. It would take human blood. It's the only way that I could stop him, and I can't do that."

Zach thinks before suggesting an alternative, "What about vervain? It could weaken him if he ingested it. It would help get you the upper hand."

"Vervain hasn't grown here since 1865. Damon saw to that. The little I had, I gave to Elena." Zach stares into Stefan's eyes trying to tell him something,

"What?" Stefan asks, Zach takes a deep breath and decides he needs to show Stefan a little trust if they have any hope of dealing with Damon,

He shows Stefan down to the cellar revealing his grow room.

"You've been growing it." Stefan asks surprised.

"It's just something that's been passed down through the generations. Blood only runs so deep when you're related to vampires. Damon would kill me if he knew that I had it."

"But you're telling me... Why?"

"Because I trust you. And you're gonna need it if you want to get rid of him."

**Stefan POV:**

Looks like my ring my not be lost to me forever after all.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N I borrowed a bit of Issac's storyline/backstory from Teen Wolf but he is not supernatural in my story.

**Willa POV:**

I was walking over to the Grill to pick up some food and when I saw him.

 _...There he is, my weakness_ _Matt Donovan_. 

I've had feelings for him ever since I was sixteen. I mean I've always thought he was cute but it didn't go beyond that until I experienced my first heartbreak. 

Mason Lockwood was my first boyfriend, he was eighteen at the time and unfortunately due to my own actions his his werewolf curse almost got triggered. It turned out to be the end of our relationship.

Mason Lockwood was my first love.

We first got together when I was fourteen and he was sixteen, slightly scandalous I know.

He came across me and my uncle one day and misinterpreted a training exercise. He thought John was like his dad and brother. 

No one had **ever** stood up for me like that before, everything in my life was always about how to protect others, innocents, my siblings, the greater good. It had never been about me and Mason gave me that. He made me feel I was someone worth fighting for to. 

It was easy to fall in love with him, he was insanely handsome ruggedly so. And I did... fall in love with him. He was my first everything, my first kiss, first boyfriend, first love, my first time, and ultimately my first heartbreak. 

We had been together for two years and had confided in each other our deepest secrets. I knew he had the werewolf gene and he knew I was being raised to be a hunter. We found safe haven in each other from our crazy messed up lives until one day I got involved in something I shouldn't have. 

I had suspected one of my classmates, Isaac, was being abused. I told my dad about it but he was adamant I **not** get involved. He believed that I should only concern myself with supernatural monsters, apparently human ones weren't in my jurisdiction, but then who was going to do something if not me?

 My dad wasn't his doctor so he couldn't confirm my suspicions and Isaac hadn't come forward to report anything so there wasn't anything the sheriff could do either. But I couldn't let it go I was **sure** I was right and It didn't make sense to me to have all this training and abilities and not be able to protect someone who needs it.

I didn't think it should matter if the supernatural was involved or not, as long as someone innocent needed protection I felt I had to step in. So for the first time I disregarded my father's wisdom and followed my gut.

Mason wouldn't let me do it alone so he came with me at night when I started following Issac home. But nothing ever happened, I started thinking I might have been wrong, maybe he was just withdrawn... an introvert. 

I was feeling like such an idiot until one week Issac had missed three days of school and my alarm bells were going off. I didn't tell Mason I was going over to Issac's house in case it turned out to be nothing again. I ditched last period and went over to his house and snuck in the back door, it was old and easy to jimmy open. 

I searched everywhere but there was no sign of Issac... I thought maybe he had run away and his dad just didn't report it or didn't care. I was about to leave and admit defeat but something was calling me to the basement. On first glance it was just your usual unfinished cement basement nothing out of the ordinary but then I noticed a padlock on the deep freeze. 

I pulled out my lock picking kit and got to work. 

When I finally got the lock popped and opened the freezer I found him laying curled up in there. The deep freeze had been unplugged so he wasn't frozen but there he was laying unconscious. 

I had been right, Issac was being abused by his son-of-a-bitch father. But before I could reach down to shake him awake and help pull him out I was struck forcefully over the head.

I slumped forward half in the freezer myself and passed out.

When I woke up Issac and I were in the deep freeze only now it was turned on. He was confused about what I was doing there and **not** as appreciative as I might have hoped when I explained I was trying to help, although that might have had something to do with our imminent death. 

Turns out Mason got worried when he couldn't find me after the high school let out and it didn't take him long to figure out where I would have gone. He was so furious when he found me that he nearly beat Issac's dad to death. 

The son-of-a-bitch was in the ICU for a long time and it was touch and go for awhile. Thankfully because of the unlawful imprisonment of me and Issac, Mason wasn't facing criminal charges but everything changed between us after that. 

Nearly becoming the thing he feared, almost activating his curse... he was never able to really look at me the same way again. It completely devastated me when he left, taking off to Florida. I finally had to admit that it was really over between us and he wasn't coming back to me.

I think that was the first time I ever really cried. Elena tried to be there for me but she didn't really get it having never gone though this heartbreak herself. She tried to emulate what she saw in movies and I appreciated the effort and that she wanted to make be feel better but this wasn't going to be solved by ice cream or complaining about how men where dogs. (had to fight not to crack a smile at that one)

It was Matt who eventually got through to me. It turns out he understood me in a way I never would have expected. He had to take care of his little sister and be the man of the house ever since he was ten. I knew Mr. Donovan had taken off but I guess I never really thought about what that meant for Vicki and Matt, all I thought was their dad was a dick but the further repercussions didn't really ever occur to me. 

I thought they still had there Mom to look after them but if this is what it felt like to be left I could understand Kelly not having the energy to look after her kids while carrying around this crushing pain. 

He came up to me one day just taking a seat next to me on the bleachers... I was waiting for Elena to finish cheerleading practice to drive her and her friends home. He didn't say anything for awhile but when he did start talking he didn't stupidly ask if I was okay or tell me to just get over it already, he started talking about himself. About what it felt like when his Dad left, how he tried to figure out what he had done wrong. He told me about how his mom had started to drink and how he had started taking care of Vicki. He told me things he hadn't admitted out loud to anyone.

_"Why are you telling me this Matty?" I finally asked._

_"Because no one deserve the pain of being left, certainly not you."_

_I smiled sadly at him,"When did you get so grown up?"_

_"Didn't exactly have a choice." He shrugged._

_I reached over and took his hand in mine really looking at him now, maybe for the first time ever._  

He wasn't some little kid to me anymore, or Elena's playground love. He was **Matthew** Donovan: strong, quiet, loving, loyal, dependable... amazing. 

That was the first time I was ever really jealous of my sister. She had the most amazingly rare guy who was incredibly in love with her and I wasn't even sure if she truly appreciated that.

I remember Tanner interrupting us yelling to to get his ass down there and start running laps, it had skipped practice and now how to deal with Tanner's wrath. I looked to him surprised, 

_"You missed football practice for me?"_

_"Its not a big deal."_

_He started to get up to leave but I grabbed his hand stopping him. He looked back at me our eyes becoming locked with each other,_

_"Yes , it is. Thank you Matthew, thank you for everything."_

He leaned forward and kissed me sweetly on the forehead- butterflies erupting in my stomach. He turned to leave but after climbing down a few benches he turned back to me.

_"Hey, you called me Matthew. What happened to Matty?" He asked._

_"I guess Matty just sounds too much like a name for a little kid. Your a man... Matthew, and an incredible one at that."_

Surprise crossed his face but it was replaced quickly by a look of pride and a straightening of his back. From that day on he was no longer Matty to me, he was Matthew.


	7. Chapter 7

****** PAST: **

Over the next month a lot had happened, Stefan was able to get his ring back when he managed to get the jump on Damon by spiking Caroline's blood. After two days without hearing anything more from the oldest Salvatore Brother Willa checked on the few more bugs she had been able to plant around the Boarding House. She discovered Stefan's plan to dry Damon out and seal him in the family crypt for 50 years or so. 

She decided Stefan had done enough to earn his ring back and left it gift wrapped on the front step for him one afternoon knowing once night came he would easily find it.

Vicki had been through a lot in the past month as well. After running/stumbling away from Willa the night Damon dangled her off a roof she ended up bumping into a friendlier vampire who had been hanging around town on the down low.

Anna was keeping close eyes on Damon Salvatore knowing he was trying to open the tomb her mother had been trapped in for over a century. She was willing to do anything to get her back, especially if it hurt a Salvatore or a Gilbert.

Anna took Vicki away and helped her through her transition. She was trying to show her how to control her hunger and her new enhanced abilities but Vicki was being difficult.

Finally she dangled a carrot in front of her by promising as soon as she showed she could control herself and be trusted out at night without supervision she would be given a daylight ring.

Vicki decided it was in her best interest to play ball having no idea where else she would be able to get her hands on a ring without Anna's help.

Meanwhile Elena and Stefan were on shaky ground after Elena had discovered Stefan's bloody secret. Things weren't helped when Damon managed to get free by mind controlling Caroline. He had killed Zach and anyone else who tried to stand in his way of getting his own ring back. Even showing up at Elena's house and threatening her and Jeremy.

Lastly Matt has been going out of his mind worried about his sister. No one had seen her since she disappeared from the hospital...

** Present: **

Matt is about to head out for another shift at the Grill when the house phone starts ringing. He hesitates for a second before stepping away from the door and going over to the kitchen to answer it.

"Yeah," he says as a hello 

"Matty?" Hearing Vicki's voice come through his entire annoyed demeanor from a second ago drops and he is now holding on to the phone with both hands desperate for her to keep talking.

"Vicki? Is that really you? Where have you been? Are you okay?"

"Yeah. I'm okay... the night I took off I was so out of it on pills but someone found me, her name's Anna and I've been staying with her." She actually sounds almost apologetic... sincere.

"Tell me where you are and I'll come get you!"

"No. Matty, I just need some time to figure things out. I don't want be someone you always have to worry about and take care of, I want to be better."

Matt is very surprised by this and almost wants to ask if she's on something right now.

After a beat Vicki keeps talking.

"I think staying with Anna has been helping, I haven't been using. Right now her Mom is away so she'll have room for me to stay for awhile longer until she gets back. I know not going to school is bad and all but I don't want to turn out like mom and I don't want to go to some rehab either, this seems like the best option for me right now. Just know that I am okay, alright? Please don't worry about me."

Matt can't even remember how many times he's prayed to hear Vicki say almost exactly this, he has to pinch himself to make sure this is real.

"Are you sure you're okay?"

"Yeah Matty I am."

Matt smiles, finally feeling like he can breath for the first time in a month... maybe longer since their Dad took off and Kelly started drinking.

"Then I'm really really proud of you Vic."

"Promise I'll be back before you know it, I love you Matty."

"I... I love you too."

Matt gets off feeling hopeful about the future, its a strange feeling but he can't imagine anything feeling better.

**Vicki POV:**

I hang up the phone and have to loose the little smirk I'm sure I have on my face. Anna thinks I haven't been taking her lessons seriously but I have and I know she was close enough to hear that phone call. If all goes according to plan I should be away from this bitch- ring on my hand in no time.


	8. Whatever Happened to Vicki Donovan

**Matt POV:**

I was now running late for my shift at the Grill but I didn't care, hearing from Vicki would make getting grief from the manager totally worth it.

I ran in and threw on an apron and quickly got to work duking to avoid my boss's angry glare. 

While busing tables Tyler came in a shuffled over to me.

"Hey man!"

"Hey!" I said back while continuing to work.

"I heard they're putting together a search party for Vicki." He tells me.

"Shit I forgot, I'll call the sheriff have them call it off, she just called. She's okay."

"Ohh good. That's great. I figured you must have been goin' out of your mind." He says scratching the back of his neck clearly not too comfortable being sensitive and supportive.

"Little bit, yeah. But she actually sounded like she was getting her stuff together." I know they have a complicated on again off again thing but I also now under all the layers of jackass he's not a bad guy.

"Really? Okay I was just gonna offer... you know, if there's anything I could do but I guess its all good?"

"Sounds like it but thanks, I appreciate it." I say clapping him on the back to end the conversation letting him off the hook.

**3rd Person POV:**

**Gilbert House....**

Jeremy is on the phone trying to get a hold of Vicki again,

"You gotta call me, Vic. I don't get it. What's going on with you? Just...just call me please." He hangs up and Elena is walking towards him.

"Hey so, um, do you wanna hang out tonight? We could go to the, uh, Halloween thing at school. Could be fun!" Elena say trying to sound enthusiastic in hope it will rub off on her brother and cheer him up a little.

"Cool. Sure. Sounds uh...sounds fun. Can't wait." He replies just wanting the conversation to be over.

Elena sighs, "I know you're upset about Vicki. But the important thing is that she's okay, right? I heard she called Matt and told him she's fine and staying with someone whose been helping her stay clean."

It was true Jeremy had heard that Vicki called Matt but Matt wasn't the only one who had been going out of his mind with worry and he felt he deserved a call too, at the very least a text.

"You can't be with her... she needs to get better. The best thing you can do for her is let her go." Elena adds leading to Jeremy getting his back up.

"What does that even mean, _let her go?_ Oh, okay, sure. Since we're such experts on letting people go, right?" He turned on her angrily.

Elena tried not to let it effect her but she hated when her brother was angry with her, 

"I know you may not see it, but trust me Jer, It's for the best." Unfortunately no matter how good her intentions where that was Jeremy's limit,

" **Look** , for months after mom and dad died, I felt like crap, _like nothing really even mattered_ crap. Now all of a sudden, I get these moments and things started to feel just a little bit better and Vicki was in every single one of 'em. So you may not see it, but trust me, keeping me away from her is  not for the best." He tells her firmly. 

**Mystic Fall High later that Night....**

Elena and Jeremy arrive but Jer quickly splits on her leaving her stranded but she quickly bumps into Matt. **  
**

Matt is dressed in bloody scrubs and Elena has on a slutty nurse costume, they had coordinated last year when they were still together, "You went with last year's costume too, huh?"

"Yeah." Elena admits, "I didn't know that I was coming till an hour ago."

Matt nods, "Me neither." 

"I was trying to cheer up Jer but he's already bailed on me, we got into a fight earlier." Elena explains.

"Yeah, I got into it with Vic too, when she called she was all about turning over a new leaf and straightening out her life and then 5 hours later she's at the front door saying she was in desperate need of a party. I'm trying not to smother her tonight, but I am seriously considering having a doc check her for bipolar disorder."

"Wait, she's here?" Elena asks nervously having learned from Stefan that Damon fed her his blood and snapped her neck making the possibility she was now a blood sucking vampire extremely high given she was still alive... the only other possibility being zombie.

"Yeah, you can't miss her. She's a vampire." Matt replies sending Elena into a full on panic.

"Where did Jeremy go?" Matt is confused about Elena's abrupt change in temperature.

"Elena what's the matter?"

"I..I've gotta find him." and before he can object Elena takes off running looking for Jeremy.

.

.

.

Vicki is walking through the halls when she is grabbed and pulled into one of the classrooms.

She struggles out of the hold and comes face to face with Stefan,

"What, you're following me? Please tell me your psycho brother isn't with you?"

"I'm not sure where Damon is right now but what the hell happened to you? You obviously transitioned, did you figure it out yourself, did you end up killing someone, did you at least cover your tracks?" He says each question causing him more and more stress when he thinks of the possibilities.

Vicki is acting way to casual about the whole thing tho, "Wow with the questions, no I wasn't by myself I made a friend. Now let me out of here."

"Wait what friend?" Stefan asks stopping her from leaving.

"Does it matter?" Vicki asks annoyed.

"Yes! You shouldn't even be here Vicki. Even if your _friend_ showed you the basics crowds like this, it make it even harder for you to keep yourself under control ESPECIALLY for new vampires."

"I'm fine."

"Really?" Stefan asks skeptically.

"Mmm hmm."

Stefan studies her, "No headache? Your stomach's not screaming at you? You're not feeling lightheaded or anxious or cranky like if someone looks at you the wrong way you could just rip their head off? Do you wanna know what that's called? It's called hunger and it's only gonna get worse and worse every minute that you pretend like it's not controlling you."

Vicki's confident attitude falters a little but she refusing to give Stefan the satisfaction of being right, "Just leave me alone alright, its not like you were a big help when your brother attacked me what would make you think I'd trust you now with this?"

Not knowing what to say to that Vicki pushes past him and storms out the classroom leaving Stefan behind.

.

.

.

Elena is still looking for Jeremy when she runs into Stefan.

"Thank God." She exhales so relieved to be seeing him.

"What's the matter?"

"I lost track of Jeremy. I was worried."

"Yeah I just found and lost Vicki, don't know how Lexi did this."

"Wait what? Who's Lexi?"

"It not important right now, I'll tell you some other time, right now we need to find Jeremy and Vicki."

Stefan using his vampire hearing is able to single out Jeremy and Vicki, it sounds like they are kissing and then there is a bite sound followed by sucking.

_"Okay. Yeah. Ow. You're taking that costume a little too far. What? What is it? Vicki! Vicki, what the hell?! Oh, my god. No! stop! Vicki! No! Ah!"_

Suddenly Stefan has sped over to them and tears Vicki away from Jeremy

"What? Where did you come from?" Jeremy grips his neck in pain trying to make sense out of what just happened.

"Jeremy!" Elena shouts from across the lot hurrying to get over to her brother but before she can Vicki has gotten free from Stefan's grip and attacks her. She tares into Elena's neck eliciting a horrific scream from her.

Jeremy screams out for his sister, "Elena!" but before he has time to blink Stefan is away from him and over to Vicki and Elena jabbing a splintered off piece of wood through Vicki's heart.

Vicki has time to realize what has happened to her as the her skin starts to grey and veins creep up her face she notices Jeremy running over to her before she drops she sees the look of anguish on his face. Her last thought as she leaves this world is... _I'm sorry Jeremy, I shouldn't have come back here... should have stayed with Anna_ but she's gone before she can tell him.

**Gilbert house**

Its nearly 3am and the house is quiet after a horrid day. After the events at the Halloween party, Elena had Damon compel Jeremy and then broke up with Stefan.

The front door flies open and Willa comes racing into the house, screaming for Jeremy.

"Jer!" She races up the stairs to her brothers room.

"Jeremy!" Jenna and Elena both come out of their bedrooms to find out who is making all the noise.

"Billie?" Jenna asks still half asleep, "What are your doing home, why are you screaming for Jeremy?" 

Willa looks from Jenna to Elena her chest rising and falling quickly trying to catch her breath.

"How is he?" She asks her sister already starting to tear up.

Elena looks completely confused by how frantically her sister is acting, "Willa what are you talking about?" 

"I got a hysterical phone call from him... Vicki's dead? How? What happened? How's Matt?"

Elena's eye almost bulge out of her head but she thinks fast.

"Uh what.. oh no.. Vicki didn't... she's... she left, took off.  He was really upset earlier tonight but we got him calmed down I think he realizes its for the best." 

Willa scrunches her eyebrows up wondering why Elena is lying to her, she turns away from her aunt and sister and opens Jeremy's door. She sees him sleeping peacefully with his headphones on.

"Come on I think that's enough teenage drama for one night let's all go to bed, uh?" Jenna tells them.

Reluctantly Willa leaves Jeremy's doorway and shuffles to her old room trying to make sense out of everything. Elena scurries back to her bed grabbing her journal needing to freak out about now having to keep all of this from her sister too.


	9. Chapter 9

**Willa POV:**

The next morning I called my sister's friend Bonnie to let her know I was driving Elena to school today it was time my sister and I had a little chat.

Elena and Jeremy came down rushing to get everything together before heading out the door to get to school. I stopped Jeremy and gave him an extra long hug stopping just before it got awkward.

"Where is Bonnie?" Elena wondered out loud.

"Oh I called her and told her I'd be taking you this morning, you don't mind do you?" I could see the panic cross her face before she quickly masked it.

"No of corse not."

"I know my car isn't exactly normal, sure you won't be too embarrassed riding with your big sis?"

I could see her relaxing a bit, "No, really its fine."

"Good, lets get going."

.

.

.

Driving in the car:

"Wait you just missed the turn for the school" Elena says whipping her head around to look back at the street I just sped past.

"Did I?"

She finally picks up something's not right, "Whats going on?"

"Ever played hookie Elena?" I ask.

"Um no... and and I can't you have to turn back."

"I wish I could... so will you, I reckon. How long have you known Elena?" I ask.

"Willa what are you talking about?" She says still trying to play dumb and innocent.

 **"Vampires."** I say, shocking her. 

"What did you just say?" She gulps.

"You heard me Elena, how long have you known about vampires? Was it before you started dating Stefan? After?"

"I...I...How do you know?"

"When I was 14 Dad sat me down and told me."

"What? Why would he do that?" She demands to know as if she's offended, "how did he even know?" That last one she says under her breath mostly asking herself.

"You'd be surprised how many people in Mystic Falls are aware of the supernatural. The Gilberts come from a long line of vampire hunters."

"Wait your... serious?"

"Yup, all those summers I took off for different camps, I was actually training with Uncle John." I explain.

"But why would Dad tell you and not me?" I inwardly roll my eyes, this is so not a thing to be jealous of.

"There is a council in the town that monitors for vampire activity in and around Mystic Falls. They also safeguard our ancestors journals and histories so future generations will know how to protect themselves from these monsters." 

Elena flinches at the word monster but I continue on, "Its tradition that the oldest sibling of founding families be let in on the secret in case God forbid they someday need to take over their parent's seat on the council. I know this is a lot to take in but we need to have an honest conversation about Jeremy so is there anything else you need to know about me before we get to that?"

She squirms in her seat I think getting a little car sick, "Look, can we please just pull over and go somewhere to talk?" She asks playing up those big doe eyes of hers.

"Sorry I know its awkward to talk like this, we can go to Dad's old offices, he had the basement quadruple soundproofed that should be secure enough."

"Don't you think you're being a little paranoid now?" She asks forgetting the vulnerability card she only just played,

"I've noticed you have garnered a little fan club that sometimes take to following you around and I would rather not alert them to my presence yet."

"Fanclub?" She asks confused.

"The Salvatore brothers." There wasn't much Elena could say after that.

**Grayson Gilbert's Offices 3rd Person POV:**

Willa leans against an old desk and folds her arms across her chest, "So tell me what happened."

Elena takes a deep breath before telling her sister everything thats been happening,

 "Vicki had been gone for awhile and we weren't sure if she completed the transition or not but she showed up the other day as a vampire. We were at the Halloween party at school she attacked Jeremy Will! I screamed for her to get away from him... but before I knew it she was ripping into my neck and then... and then Stefan he staked her." 

Elena was getting upset now reliving everything but before she could completely fall apart her sister wrapped her up in her arms and held her tightly letting Elena know she was safe and she wasn't alone.

As annoyed and angry as Willa had been with Elena earlier she knew this wasn't all her fault, "I am so sorry you had to go through that, that I wasn't there to protect you and Jeremy."

"Its not your fault." Elena tries to tell her but Willa shakes her head,

"Well its not going to happen again I'm moving back in full time no more of this just weekend stuff, I won't let you guys get hurt again but you have to promise me something, no more vampires... you have to break up with Stefan."

"I already did actually and if I am being honest I could really use my big sis around." 

This time Willa was powerless over those big brown eyes and any lingering frustration over how Elena had handled everything just evaporated and the two sisters embraced each other again.

"I love you _Elli Nelli"_ Willa whispered _to_ Elena causing her to smile and roll her eyes.

"I love you too Willie Billie." 

Willa let out a chuckle and pulled away from Elena getting serious again,

"Now tell me what happened with Jeremy?" 

Elena was silent after and was unable to meet her sisters eyes. 

"You had one of them compel him didn't you?" Willa asked.

Elena turns away from Willa and starts pacing back and forth,  "Look you didn't see him after... he was a mess, he was in so much pain like Mom and Dad had died all over again I just wanted to make it all go away for him." She says trying to explain.

Willa nods, "I think your heart was in the right place Elena I do, but we need to be able to rely on each other, to trust each other. The bond between you me Jeremy and Jenna needs to get stronger not weaker and trusting the Salvatore's over your siblings isn't going to help that."

Elena wants to argue back but Willa beats her to it continuing, "And I know I am not blameless here I get that I do but there are two people walking around with information about someone Jeremy loved and you had that information taken away from him. Its a betrayal and it sucks,I know, because you were just trying to look out for him, but its a betrayal."

"He can't know Willa he will never forgive me."

"I'm not going to tell him," Willa reassures her sister, "but not because I am protecting you but because I don't know what it will do to him to be confronted with something that was erased from his mind."

"Oh my God how is this our lives?" Elena asks rhetorically getting overwhelmed by everything.

Willa sighs, "Look its going to be okay, alright? We'll figure it all out. Maybe you should go back to school or just go home I already called you out sick I think if anyone has earned a mental health day it would be you."

"What are you gonna do?"

"I'm gonna go look for Vicki." Willa tells her already moving towards the door.

"Wait, what?!"

"Do you know what they did with the body?" Willa asks looking back towards Elena.

"I...I don't know... I was bleeding Damon told me he'd take care of it."

"Thats Matthew's sister Elena, she deserves better than some shallow grave in the woods, if he even bothered with that and didn't just toss her in a dumpster! I have to find her!"

"Look, I know okay! I know I am a horrible horrible person, okay I get it! But what are you gonna do, find her and call the police? You can't do that!"

"Elena come on I never said you were horrible and your not but I can't go to sleep at night knowing Vicki is out there somewhere without a proper resting place so I have to go and do something." With that she walked away from Elena set on her corse. 

**Willa POV:**

Finding the freshly turned dirt was one of the worst moments of my life, after my parents dying and Mason leaving... having to dig up your crush's baby sister's _vampire_ corpse in the woods off the highway was pretty damn horrifying. 

Guilt was punishing my body and the blisters and cramps from having to dig her up by myself was a welcomed relief distracting me from the mental pain that the reality of the situation was quick to bring on. The worst was she wasn't even wrapped, I wasn't expecting Damon to have made her a pine box or anything but he could have at least wrapped her in a blanket. No she was just dumped in the dirt without care. I knew I was doing the right thing than because leaving her here would make me every bit the monster the Salvatore's were.

She was still in her costume, a cheap corset and tulle short skirt. She deserved better then to go to her final resting place dressed up so cheaply. I imagine how I would feel if Elena was buried in that not so classy hot nurses outfit she wore last year and I have to clear the image out of my mind quickly its too horrible to contemplate. 

I didn't want to risk sneaking into Matt's house so here I am at the mall the next town over shopping for a dead person. A day in my life uh?

My phone goes off and I see its Elena, I hold the phone between my ear and shoulder still browsing for a dress thats not too stuffy, because this is Vicki, but is also dignified enough. Its a lot tougher then it sounds. 

Anytime I linger on something I'm not sure of I think of Vicki hating it and I keep picturing her disapproval face, it was the same face she would make anytime vegetables where presented to her as a child, just revolution.  Ridiculously I start to tear up a bit thinking about her so young and innocent just a few years earlier. Yet another person I failed, _I'm sorry Dad._

"Hey, whats up?" I say trying to clear my throat finally answering the phone

"Its Jeremy." Elena whispers.

My heart stops for a moment, "What do you mean its Jeremy, what happened?"

"He's...." She takes an excruciatingly long pause

"Dammit Elena use your words is he okay?" I am really starting to panic now, what could have happened in the few hours I've been gone?

"He's studying." She finally says completing her thought.

.

.

.

 **"Seriously! This is why you called me?!"** I explode on her causing some surrounding shoppers to stop and stare at my outburst.

"Well don't you think it's a little weird, this is our stoner brother we're talking about and he is voluntarily studying... I don't even think he has a test."

I close my eyes and tilt my head back trying to summon some patience and strength, "On my list of things to concern myself with please let me assure you this is not even in the top 500." 

I feel slightly bad about biting her head off a bit but I was really scared there for a second.

"Look, what if something else happened when Damon compelled him? Could compulsion like completely change who a person is?" I take a deep breath and I know I have to have more patience with my sister she is still new to all of this its perfectly understandable that even the smallest things are gong to alarm her.

"Well what exactly did Damon say when he... _ya know?_ " 

"Why are you whispering?"

"I'am in public I can't exactly talk freely," I explain to her, "any way, what did he say to Jeremy?" I ask.

"Umm, well I told him to say that Vicki left... that he's sad but he knows its for the best."

"What do you mean you _'told him to say'?_ Weren't you there with him when he... ya know?"

"Um no? Sorry! I was outside breaking up with Stefan, he was alone with Jeremy, you think he said something else to him?" 

I grabs a nearby mannequin and snap off it's wrist, I'm so angry.

"Seriously Elena! Really? You let a Va... _very bad person_ be alone with our brother, our vulnerable brother and entrusted him to... _talk_ to Jeremy without you there?"

Elena sighs, "I know I'm sorry, I don't know what I was thinking, I thought I could trust him, he seemed like he genuinely wanted to help... to do the right thing."

A vampire do the right thing? Wow my sister has a lot to learn.

"The right thing? This is the same person that ki... _corrupted_   Vicki, how did him throwing you a look all of a sudden endear him to you? Did you hit your head that night?!" I ask completely at the end of my rope with her.

"Look I'll find out what he said, I'll fix it." She tries to tell me.

"NO, don't fix it don't go near him, he is dangerous in case that fact escaped you. I don't want you anywhere near him, do you understand me? Elena?"

"Yes, okay, yes." Elena replied tensely

"Look you were hurt the other day and I wasn't there but I am here now so please let me do my big sister job and let me protect you, okay? I love you, you know that right?" I say taking a gentler approach hoping to get through to her.

"I know thanks, I love you too." She tells me.

We hang up and finally I think I find something Vicki would not have hated, a purple skater dress that I think I'll pair with killer studded heels to add a little edge, I think she'd appreciate that.

**_ Flashback: _ **

Vicki and I are 11 and 8 we are hiding behind this big tree by the edge of the lake near my parent's house. We have been making water balloons for hours and our fingers are bright red from the cold tap water and getting those rubber things around the faucet. 

It took a while to teach her how to properly tie off the balloons but I didn't let her give up... she got frustrated and stomped her foot quite a bit but when she finally got it she was so happy and after that she was tying off more than I was.

Jeremy had been sick that day and Matt and Elena didn't want her hanging around with them so even tho I was older than all of them I didn't want her to feel felt left out and suggested we declare a water war on our sibling.

We were planing a sneak attack for when they came back from using the paddleboat and Vicki was our secret weapon. We were taking this **very** seriously, the chance to attack our siblings with no fear of getting in trouble because it was only water was a beautiful thing at that age... hell it might even be fun now. But back to Vicki, we got duck tape and stuck a bunch of balloons on her so if we were loosing she could run up and tackle Matt, granted they both would get wet but we both agreed it would be so worth it to spoil their little puppies in love day  (we misheard our parents say puppy love and got the expression wrong- give us a break we were kids."

"Ready?" I ask, Vicki nods affirmative

"GO!"

We emerge from behind the tree shocking the both Matt and Elena who were kissing with their noses, it was just rubbing but thats what it was something called es and mo kisses- (again give me a break I'm a kid here.)

Elena was shrieking and trying to hide behind Matt, Matt was looking around for something to fight back with eventually deciding to sling mud over at us. Soon we were all filthy Elena was not at all happy but even she couldn't help but giggle when Vicki decided to land the final blow and tackled Matty covered in her water balloons and duct tape. She tackled him right down and soon we where all on the ground rolling around in the mud the four of us crying we were all laughing so hard.

_That was a good day._

**End of Flashback**

Coming out of my day dream I look down seeing I have finished dressing Vicki.  I had to stop at costco on the way out to the lake house... I didn't know where else to get a coffin same day. It isn't the nicest thing but its something. I'm out by the same tree once again covered in dirt... I hate the symmetry thats happening right now. 

I decide to dump the coffin in first before I hop down into the hole I've dug with Vicki over my shoulder so I can gently lay her down. I've dirtied up her dress a bit, but I don't think she'll mind too much. I brush some of the hair out of her face before truly looking at her and taking a moment to say goodbye.

"I am so, so, sorry. I am so sorry. I promise I won't let this happen to Matty. I won't." 

I can no longer stop the tears streaming down my face and I lean forward pressing a kiss onto her cold forehead- the idea was sweet in my head but the reality was just gross. 

Yup I immediately regret that as I try to wipe my mouth with my sleeve preferring the taste of dirt to dead vampire skin. I close the coffin having to stand on top and still jump pretty high to get out of the grave, thank God I am in such good shape because I really didn't think through an escape plan.

I finish pilling the dirt over her grave and pull out a knife carving her initials into the tree.

_I hope where ever you are now you will find peace._

RIP Vick Donovan


	10. Chapter 10

**3rd Person POV:**

It's Stefan's Birthday and Damon has compelled Caroline to throw him a party at Mystic Grill. He was resistant at first but since his bff Lexi showed up he's decided to give it a shot.

He enters the Grill passing Matt, a wave of guilt crashes over him thinking about Vicki and he feels he has to say something.

"Matt, about Vicki... I'am sorry I couldn't help, I went through something similar once, I'm really sorry."

Matt shakes his head, "Don't be. It's not the first time she's run off. Turns out Vicki's just like our mother; I can't count on either of them... Thanks for trying."

Matt leaves passing Willa on his way out, she walks up to Stefan and whispers in his ear,

"You just gonna let him think his sister abandoned him?" Stefan turns around eyes widen in shock at seeing his kidnapper out in public, 

"Or if you want I can go get Sheriff Forbes and you can confess to the murder of Vicki Donovan? Clear that pesky conscious of yours."

Stefan grabs her arm roughly pulling her outside into the alley.

"Keep you voice down! Why are you here, what the hell do you want?"

Willa smirks, "I'm sorry where are my manners I never did properly introduce myself, Hi I am Willahmena Gilbert... Elena and Jeremy's big sister/vampire hunter in case you didn't piece that last part together yourself. You better watch yourself Salvatore because I just officially moved back home." 

She purposely bumps his shoulder as she moves past him and before entering the grill again she shouts back, "by the way... _Happy Birthday_."

Lexi suddenly appears next to Stefan in the alley, she had secretly followed him out wanting to know who the girl was.

"She looks like trouble." 

Stefan turns back to her, "You have no idea."

**Back in the bar Damon runs into Caroline,**

"Where is it?" He demands speaking about the crystal necklace she was supposed to get off Bonnie.

"Bonnie won't give it to me." Caroline tries to explain but Damon isn't having it.

"So rip it off her neck."

"I tried It shocked me!"

"Damn it! Why does it do that? I need that crystal."

"Why are you being like this? I'm so good to you and I'd do anything... It's just some stupid necklace." Caroline complains,

Damon narrows his eyes at her and steps closer, "No, **you** are the only stupid thing here, and shallow, and useless, and Ow!" Damon looks down grabbing his chest as a sharp piece of wood scratches it from behind.

Willa stretches up on her tippy toes to whisper in his ear,

"Compel her to know thats not true and you where really just describing yourself or I move this stake a little to the left and finish you off for good-" She threatens.

He growls angrily wanting to kill whoever is behind him, "DON'T move against me," Willa warns, "Sheriff Forbes just walked in... wouldn't want to alert her that **your** this town newest vampire problem now would you?"

"Fine!" He looks Caroline deep in the eyes, "Caroline I wasn't talking about you, you are not stupid and shallow, you are deep so very very deep and smart you are practically a _genius_." He says mostly sarcastically but the compulsion still works, 

Willa clears her throat reminding him he's not finishes, "I was talking about my own flaws now go and annoy Elena or my least favorite Bennet, okay?"

"Okay!" Caroline says cheerfully skipping off.

Willa takes the stake out of Damon's back roughly causing him to groan but also sigh a little relief.

Damon slowly turns around murder clearly in his eyes, "That was a very stupid thing to do."

Willa however doesn't look the least but frightened, "Oh I don't know I seem to have your attention. You see little ole me was this close to killing you," She holds her fingers closely together, "I only didn't because I am waiting to see if you and your brother will just kill each other for me saving me the leg work. But let me assure you I **can** kill you and don't for a second make the mistake in thinking I won't." She pats his cheek condescendingly, "You be on your best behavior from now on." 

With that she leaves him to go get a drink at the bar, on her way she notices Stefan dancing and having fun its a very odd picture to see him acting so... human.

Damon exits the Grill so full of anger he can practically feel it vibrating off his skin.

When he comes back he's calmer waiting to see step one of his diabolical plan play out, he sees Elena has arrived and is pouting over Stefan dancing and having a good time with Lexie instead of her.

Damon comes up behind her.

"Stefan smiles. Alert the media."

Elena jumps a little before her feelings of fear and embarrassment become overshadowed by annoyance, "You haven't given him a lot of reasons to be happy lately." She tells him.

Damon rolls his eyes, "Oh, you're right poor Stefan persecuted throughout eternity by his depraved brother; does it get tiring being so righteous?" He asks.

"It flares up in the presence of psychopaths." Elena fires back.

"Ouch! Well, consider this psychopath's feelings get hurt."

Elena's quiet for a bit before deciding to ask what she really wants to know, "What did you do to my brother?" 

Before he has a chance to answer Elena notices Damon's trying to stare down Willa at the other end of the bar and add, "And why are you staring daggers at my sister?"

Damon turns to her, "I'm gonna need a less vague question and what do you mean your sister?"

"When you did _what you did_ to Jeremy's memory of Vicki, what else did you do to him? And that girl at the end of the bar you keep giving the _'I want to kill you'_ eyes to thats my sister so leave her alone."

Damon is very surprised to learn Elena has a sister and wonders if Stefan is aware,

"First off your sister just jabbed a stake in my back she is **lucky** all I am doing is giving her evil eyes and you asked me to take away his memory of fangs and all the bad stuff. You wanted me to take away his suffering."

Elena can't believe Willa would be so reckless, "I'll talk to Willa, but Jeremy... he's acting different. He seems okay with everything and a little too okay. I mean he's studying; he's not doing drugs; he's not drinking; are you sure you didn't do something else?"

"Elena, I took away the suffering... " He goes to walk away but adds one more thing, "and make **sure** your sister gets the message, or I won't be so nice next time."

"Don't threaten my family, Damon."

"Don't let them threaten me, Elena"

_**Outside a police officer is patrolling in his car.** _

_He hears a girl whimpering and asking for help._

_The officer goes to investigate. He finds the boy's body in a pool of blood._

_**Inside the Grill, at the bar.** _

Lexie orders shots of tequila using compulsion she sees Elena and the girl that threatened Stefan a few seats down, "Make that four," she tells the bartender.

She carries the tequila and heads over to Elena and the sister hearing the tail end of their conversation:

_Elena: "Look we have enough problems without you antagonizing 150 year old vampire okay?"_

_Willa: "I'm sorry your right... I... I re-buried Vicki out at the lake house today. I'am not exactly in the best mood so yes stabbing Damon might not have been smart, I'll figure out a way to fix it."_

_Elena: "No don't fix it I don't want you anywhere near Damon until he calms down... even then just let me do my sisterly job and protect you, okay?"_

_Willa: "Really? You think you can turn the tables on me," Willa and Elena are smiling now until Willa sees Lexi behind Elena._

Lexie sees that as her opening and makes her move, "Oh! The famous Elena, and I guess that make you the sister?"

"Towel girl." Elena says acknowledging her.

Willa narrows her eyes at the new vamp, "You don't have to guess anything what with supernatural hearing and all,"

Lexi is a little taken aback by the power coming off Willa, "Thats true, and kudos to you for stabbing Damon, can't tell you how long I've wanted to do that and no hard feelings Elena I've been called worse. Here." She offers them both a shot. Elena takes hers but Willa refuses.

"I didn't know that you guys could drink." Elena says after the burning passes.

"Oh yeah, it helps curb the cravings, but makes for a lot of lushy vamps."

"I've never seen Stefan drunk. He always seem so..."

"Uptight?" Lexi helps her out.

"Yeah, But not with you." Elena adds a little dejected.

"Well thats the benefit for knowing someone for over a hundred years. You can just be yourself."

"Yeah he can't be himself with me." Elena says sadly.

Willa rolls her eyes, "You are his **ex** girlfriend."

"Well not for long if I know my stuff. The first step was him telling you. The rest comes with time." Lexi says trying make Elena feel better.

"You seem so sure."

"The love of my life was human. He went through, what I imagine you're going through: denial, anger, et cetera. But at the end of the day love really did conquer all." She indicates to Willa,  "Are you going to drink that?"

"Go for it." Lexi takes the drink

"I'm scared." Elena admits.

"But you're here...'cause your crazy about him, I get it okay? I mean what's not to love."

Willa can't help herself but answer that question for Elena, "Well there's the whole undead monster thing, not to mention if she stays with him she'll never have children and realistically being constantly caught up in supernatural drama she won't be human for long either which means no becoming the second Dr. Gilbert."

"Willa!" Elena scolds before turning to Lexi, "I.. I'm sorry about her."

"No, aside from the monster thing she's not wrong. Listen, take it from someone who's been around a long time. When it's real, you can't walk away, human or vampire." she directs that last part to Willa.

"Hey Lexi. It was really nice meeting you." Elena says experiencing a total 180 from thinking of her as _Towel Girl._

Lexi returns to the pool table where Stefan is playing.

"Yep, I drank yours, sorry." She tells him.

"Thank you." He smiles, having heard what Lexi said and appreciating having his best friend have his back.

"You weren't supposed to be listening," She says but then shrugs, "I was feeling epic, whatever. But boy thats sisters a piece of work, you got your work cut out for you there."

"Trust me I know."

_**Outside Sheriff Forbes is talking to the traumatized girl.** _

_**Inside Elena plucks up the courage to talk to Stefan.** _

"Hi" She says little self consciously,

"Hey, you came."

"I couldn't miss your hundredth and...whatever birthday." She tells him.

"So umm your sister seems pretty intense."

"I know, just give her a break today tho, okay? She went out and found Vicki... actually dug her up so she could give her a proper burial with a new dress and a casket out by my family's lake house. We've known Vicki our whole lives and she feels like she failed her and Matt. So yeah she gets a pass today but I am gonna talk to her about dialing it down I don't want her to spark a vampire/Gilbert war right here in Mystic Falls." 

Stefan is surprised to hear what Wilhelmina did, he didn't think she could be so caring or sensitive,

"I understand, that was nice of your sister and I even understand where she is coming from. She's trying to protect you I just think she's going about it the wrong way, my brother is dangerous and you do not want him as your enemy... trust me."

"Well thanks for understanding."

"Of corse."

_**Sheriff Forbes walks in and tells Caroline to go home not wanting her daughter here for this.** _

"Don't let anybody else leave," She says to her officers.

**Lexi walks up to Damon with drinks.**

"All right, the shots are a bribe. I need you to answer a question. What are you really doing in Mystic Falls?"

"Have you tried The Brittle. It wins award."

"Cut the crap." Lexi tells him.

"Okay, I have a diabolical master plan."

"What is it?" She asks.

"If I told you it wouldn't be very diabolical, now would it?"

**An officer brings the traumatized girl over to Sheriff Forbes who asks her to point out if the thing that hurt her is here.**

**The girl points to the bar where Damon and Lexi are sitting. Sheriff Forbes walks over and injects Lexi with vervain.**

"What are you doing?!" Damon exclaims acting surprised.

"Thank you for the vervain," Liz tells him, "now if you'll excuse me."

**Stefan sees what's happening.**

"Oh my god!"

"What is it?" Elena asks him concerned but the sudden shift in him.

**Stefan tries to leave the Grill but an officer blocks his attempt.**

**He and Elena are able to find another way and sneak out.**

_Outside, the officers and the Sheriff are taking Lexi to the police car when she throws the officers off. Sheriff Forbes shoots her with wooden bullets, but Lexi is too strong. Out of nowhere, Damon appears and stakes her. Stefan sees and pulls Elena out of sight from the scene._

"Why?" Lexi asks Damon with her last breath,

"It's part of the plan." He tells her.

Lexi falls to the ground, dead. Damon turns to the Sheriff.

"You okay?" He says acting concerned.

"Thanks to you. Get it in the car quickly." Liz tells him.

"Pretty handy with that stake."

"It was just...reflex. I guess the adrenaline kicked in."

"This nightmare is finally over." Liz says relieved.

"Yeah caught a lucky break with that witness, without her you wouldn't have been able to ID the vampire."

"We were lucky," Liz agrees, "Well thank you again."

"You're welcome."

_**Outside, Stefan is walking away in anger and horror. Elena, concerned, is following Stefan.** _

"Stefan! Stefan!" She shouts after him.

"He killed her! He killed Zach; he killed Tanner; he turned Vicki; I should have listened to your sister form the beginning, I have to kill him!"

"No, you can't do that! Wait how long have you known my sister?" Elena asks.

"Remember when I was _m.i.a_ for like two days? Your sister sorta kidnapped me but thats not the point, why are you trying to save him? Elena he's never gonna change! Don't you see that?! He's never gonna change!"

"Putting a pin in my sister **KIDNAPPING** you, I'm not trying to save him, I'm trying to save you! You have no idea what this will do to you, please Stefan."

"Everywhere I've been, pain and death follow; Damon follows me. No more."

"Stefan please. Please just...just talk to me; Let me be here for you. Talk to me."

"No. You were right to stay away from me." 

**Stefan disappears from in front of Elena and goes to the Boarding House.**

Damon is having a drink inside when Stefan arrives.

"Told you I'd take care of it."

Stefan runs and attacks him. The brothers fight until Stefan pins Damon against the wall his anger helping him become stronger in the moment.

"Come on, I did this for you. To get them off our trail." Damon says trying to defend himself.

"You never do anything for anyone but yourself." He stabs his brother with a stake shocking Damon.

"You missed!" Damon yells at him.

"No. You saved my life. I'm sparing yours. We're even. And now... we're done."

Stefan walks away from his brother as he leaves Damon falls to the ground and pulls out the stake.

_**In Bonnie's Dream, she is running through the woods. She stops by old ruins of a church. She turns around and comes face-to-face with her ancestor, Emily.** _

"It's coming."

Bonnie wakes up in the woods near the old church.

A/N: Because Damon compelled Caroline she wasn't feeling so down about herself and didn't destroy herself at the bar leading to Matt taking her home so nothing is happening or developing between Matt and Caroline.


End file.
